One rainy afternoon
by Autumnostalgia
Summary: One rainy afternoon a little green head sighs waiting for a certain redhead. Just another day in the future life of our favorite characters and their next generation. How much can 14 years change? My first fanfiction! Please do read and review. Your criticism will be appreciated.


One rainy afternoon

The clouds were grey and heavy. The chilling breeze and the low grumble of clouds added to a feeling of despair one felt on such monsoon afternoons. A little green-head sighed in disappointment for the 9th time as another vehicle passed the street but not the one he was waiting for, raising his excitement before crushing it mercilessly, and thereby doubling his disappointment.

"Ryu, why don't we go downstairs and watch some cartoons until Kyoko arrives? Uncle Len will bring Kyoko right after her piano classes but that won't be until 4:15 at the least", a certain red head said walking towards the 8 year old "We still have an hour left. You've been sitting near the window for 15 minutes now. I don't know if you can keep that for an hour"

"Oh but I can" he immediately replied with a hand on his heart with a serious determined look.

Kahoko chuckled at the child's innocence. '_He's so cute_', she thought.

"I'm sure you can but what I mean is I'll be so bored all alone while you wait for Kyoko. Maybe we could play a song together and then maybe you could help me prepare lunch" she said acting disappointed "But since you're..."

"I will!" he said before she could finish "I will show you how well I can play the violin now and then I'll help you with the kitchen."

"You're quite a gentleman, aren't you Ryu?" she said smiling as he took out his violin and she took out hers "just like your father."

"So how was school?" she said chopping carrots while the electric cooker prepared rice.

"As usual, although our game got cancelled because of the rain" he replied nonchalantly pealing the peas that Kahoko had given him.

"You take on all the characteristics of your dad" she commented playfully "You're turning into a mini version of your dad."

"Except the violin" he said "It's because of my mother."

Kaho smiled at the boy and then hurriedly poured the peas and the carrots in the pan with water and set it to boil. The rice was done by then and so they started making rice balls with different kind of fillings.

"It's the first time you're helping me in the kitchen, I must say you're pretty good. We should do this more often" she said heading towards the pan where the soup was boiling.

She sprinkled some salt, some pepper and a little chilli powder. She stirred it, poured it out on a saucer and tasted.

"Perfect!" she said before putting the lid back "do you want to taste Ryu?"

"Sure" he said weakly, eyeing the pan suspiciously.

She poured a little in the saucer and handed it to him.

"Be careful. It's hot" she warned as he took a sip.

"So what do you think?" she asked excitedly "I learnt this new recipe the other day. It had way too many spices but I cut them off of the list. Too many spices spoil the soup!"

'I'm pretty sure it was cooks and not spices' he thought but gallant as he was all he said was "It's amazing. But I think something would make it even better."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Just a little cheese. Let me handle it. After all you've done most of the cooking. I wasn't of much help. So I would like to help at least with this. Can I just make minor adjustments to your special soup to make it more special?" he pleaded.

"Oh but you peeled the peas and we made rice balls together" she argued "you were a great help."

"Please" he said with the cutest puppy eyes in the world.

"Aw...how can I resist that?" she said admitting defeat "Go ahead son."

"Now where's the cheese? And a ricotta would be good please. And where's the pepper? Where do keep the cream? Ah... never mind. I've got it. Now the soup's slightly salty. I think I'll need to dilute it a little..."

And thus the 8 year old Ryu went on, scurrying across the kitchen, looking through cabinets pouring spices and more veggies as Kaho watched, jaws dropped.

After a good 20 minutes he was done making 'minor adjustments' to Kahoko's 'special soup'. He poured a little in the saucer, tasted it and handed it to her who was still clearly dazed.

"It's amazing" she said tasting it "how did you learn how to make it?"

"Dad taught me" he said looking at the floor.

"Wait!" she said gesturing a 'stop' sign with her hand "dad taught you? When? And he's never taught me a single recipe yet. That's just biased."

"Oh no!" he objected "He really likes you and you make really great sweets. It's because you're sweet he says that your sweets are good."

"He said that, did he?" she said smiling (oblivious to the fact that Ryu had cleverly dodged the subject) "Your dad's a really sweet person too. Just one question."

"What is it?"

"Can you make omelettes too?"

The car horn beeped twice as it entered the gate and parked in the garage. Kahoko and Ryu realizing whose it was readied themselves as Ryu straightened his shirt and Kaho opened her apron as Ryu was done with the omelettes and Kahoko was done preparing what she did best-make desserts. The tarts were just out from the oven.

"MAMMA!" shouted a little red headed girl as she dashed in through the door and flung herself on her mother's open arms.

"Kyoko what did I say about leaving your raincoat on the coat rack by the door?" Kaho said after they were done hugging.

"Sorry Mamma" she said as her mother opened her raincoat and found an over sized coat inside.

"It is daddy's coat" she said as her mother unbuttoned it "I was feeling very cold and daddy put his coat on me. It's so warm but poor daddy got soaked from my piano class to the car."

A sneeze was heard in the hallway followed by the source himself- a blue haired violinist, drenched to the bones with a violin case in his hand.

"Len you're drenched to the bones!" Kahoko said heading over to him, "what happened to your umbrella?"

"I forgot it at the office. I was late for picking up Kyoko" he said as she took the violin case from his hand.

"Just go and have a hot bath. I'll get the lunch on the table" she said ushering him to the inner rooms.

Just then Kyoko noticed another presence in the room as her gaze shifted from her father to the boy who had been quietly standing all this time.

"Ryu!" she skipped happily towards him, "I learnt a brand new secret piano technique today! Let's practice that."

"Do you know Kyoko?" Kahoko said "Ryu Kun has been waiting for you for an hour. He even helped me prepare lunch."

"Really?" Kyoko asked looking up to him with eyes full of stars.

"It's nothing really" he said rubbing the back of his neck as he averted his eyes from her intense gaze, trying hard to not blush.

Kahoko smiled at his antics and said, "He's been waiting for you so long Kyoko. Why don't you two go up to your room and I'll bring the soup Ryu prepared. It's a rainy day. The soup will warm you up, and I'll bring some tarts along with it."

"Okay! Let's go Ryu." Kyoko chirped as she grabbed his wrist and dragged the blushing boy upstairs.

"They're so cute" Kahoko said as she smiled and turned around to see her husband coming from his bath, in casual clothes with a towel draped around his neck.

"An hour huh?" Len said as Kaho rubbed his head with the towel, "I clearly remember informing that guy that Kyoko will not be home before 4."

"Ryotaro kun said he had to a meeting at 4 so he had to drop Ryu early. That kid is really a gentleman. Do you know Ryotaro taught him how to cook and didn't teach me?" Kahoko said as she pouted.

"What do you like so much about his food anyway?" Len said slightly grimacing, "I like yours much better anyway. And what's with that kid visiting Kyoko every alternate day. Can't these men learn to stay away from my girls?"

"Eh?" Kahoko said cocking her head, "But Ryu kun is so cute! And all his little antics are so sweet and such a gentle..."

'_Fourteen years since I first met her and still the same oblivious blockhead_' Len thought as he sighed.

'_But you're nine years too late Tsuchiura, she's mine already'_ he thought as he silenced her with a kiss on her lips.'

"Len!" she complained "what if the kids see us?"

"They won't" he said as he claimed her lips again, this time with more passion.

'_I know what you're trying to do Tsuchiura. I've known it all along. I've known it ever since I saw you come up to her help in the 1__st__ selection, when you brought girls in the pretext of double dates just to be with her, and yet remained single just in case she turned to you, when you married, right after we did, with a girl you barely knew just because she had red hair and played the violin, and how you drop Ryu when you know I'm not around. But regardless of what you do Tsuchiura, she's mine.'_

His train of thought of thought broke when she moaned into the kiss.

He smirked and deepened the kiss until the need to breathe exceeded their passion.

"I'll take the meal to the kids in their room and be back in a few minutes" Kaho said trying to keep her breath under control, "and then I'll serve you."

"I like the sound of that" Len said with a hint of smirk evident in his voice.

'_I wonder how can he say such things and still keep such a monotonous face on'_ she thought blushing hard.

'_Nine years since we've married and she still blushes like a high-schooler' _he thought as she brushed pass him into the kitchen.

"Too bad we don't have a maid costume. Maybe we should buy it. You know the one whose cleavage goes really low." he teased.

"Len!" Kaho pouted, beet red, as she turned around with the plates and quickly headed upstairs.

'_But that's what I like about her.' _He thought as he saw her walking up the stairs. He smiled thoughtfully as he thought about everything that had lead them to each other and how she had chosen him when she had been oblivious to everyone else's obvious affections for her.

"Len" Kaho suddenly called turning behind, "wait for me in the bedroom. I think I have something else that can work in its place."

'_But of course this is good too.' _he thought as he smiled and headed that way.

'_Too late Tsuchiura. She's mine.'_


End file.
